gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aemon Estermont
Lord Aemon Estermont is the Lord of Greenstone, Hand of the Crown, and Warden of the West. He is married to Jeyne Lannister, and with her has six children, Martin Estermont, Willas Estermont, Elena Estermont, Bennet Estermont, Eldon Estermont, and Katelyn Estermont. History Aemon Estermont was born of Sylva Estermont (Formerly Sylva Tarth) and Lord Steffon Estermont. Being first born, Aemon inherited all of his father's lands and titles when he passed, making him Lord of Greenstone. Some years afterward Aemon married Jeyne Lannister, the youngest daughter of Lord Gerion Lannister, in order to secure his family's connection with the powerful western House. Their marriage was strained. Joseph Baratheon, brother to King Harys Baratheon, granted Aemon the position of Master of Ships. Recent History 'First Era' Near the beginning of the first era, Aemon Estermont came across a shipwreck upon the shores of the Rainwood. Upon further investigation it was discovered that wights had been aboard the ship and Aemon burned the vessel. He then sent out a letter to the realm pleading for aid. Several Houses answered his call, including the Harlaws, Hightowers, Starks, and the crown. The forces gathered near Summerhall and launched forth from there, cumulating into what has later been referred to as "The Battle of the Rainwood. The skirmish was successful, but Durran Harlaw was presumed to have died. After Harris Baratheon took his troops south it was Aemon Estermont who opened the Mud Gate for Varyo Velaryon and his gold cloaks, a key role in the Sack of King's Landing. 'Second Era' Aemon continued to serve as the Master of Ships for the Iron Throne under his nephew, Damon Lannister. His son and heir, Martin, went missing after leading troops in the Riverland against the Others and was presumed dead. 'Third Era' Aemon was appointed the regent Warden of the West after Lord Loren Lannister's death. Fourth Era When the War of the False King began, Aemon sailed the royal fleet to defeat at the Straits at the hands of Ferment Redwyne, baiting the Reach fleet so that the Shield Islands could be captured by Dagon Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet. He returned to King's Landing after the battle. Fifth Era Aemon began overseeing the construction of ships for the Royal Fleet to replace those lost in in War of the False King, petitioning Orys Connington for the aid of the Stormlands' houses in the endeavor. His wife Jeyne left for Casterly Rock, to assist with the duties of Warden of the West. When Nathaniel Arryn resigned and returned to the Vale to mourn his wife, Aemon became the Hand of the Crown for the small council. Quotes "He was used to the weather of the sea where clouds gathered threateningly on the horizon before breaking on the ship in white crested waves. Here, beneath the looming foliage, he felt as if he were caged." - Blood and Whispers (Chapter 1) "Aemon would have inherited Casterly Rock had Damon not been born, and likely expected to. Tyrius Lannister had been childless and unwed even after his fortieth nameday, and Loren's marriage to the Greyjoy woman was unexpected. With both heirless Lannister brothers answering the Baratheon King's call to war, the Estermont married to Jeyne was two heartbeats away from inheriting the West." '' - Blood and Whispers ''"Aemon was a stiff man, a hard and rigid man, as unaffectionate and distant from his children as Jeyne's father had been to his." ''- Blood and Whispers ''"Aemon was an intimidatingly strong man, towering over his wife despite the fact that she too was tall of stature. His hair was as black as charcoal and his beard was an unruly thing that covered his face the way wild thistle clung to the rocky confines of Greenstone." ' ''- 'Blood and Whispers ''"The Lord of Greenstone had never been one for fine clothing or lordly luxuries, and becoming Master of Ships for the King’s small council hadn’t changed that one bit - not under Harys Baratheon, not under their nephew." - Blood and Whispers ''"Those of us born amongst oysters and mussels understand a bit more about the world than those born swadded in gold." - ''Aemon to Jeyne Lannister Family Jeyne Lannister, wife Martin Estermont, son (deceased) Willas Estermont, son Elena Estermont, daughter Bennet Estermont, son Eldon Estermont, son Katelyn Estermont, daughter Category:Small council Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Estermont Category:Stormlands Category:Lord